I am Gaara
by KikoeruNoShi
Summary: This is a story of Gaara its kinda AU so yeah lots of cussing and sexual content no da? Well anyways please review! TT


I am Gaara, I am the Kazekage I have killed more people in my life then you will probably ever manage to kill in three of your pathetic lifetimes…I have seen more then any of you can possibly imagine, I even participated in the attack on Konoha well I'm not telling you all this for your health now am I? Nope, I'm gonna tell you one part of my life all right? I hope you're ready, because there is nothing worse then being me, compared to me a life of rape in torment is a sun shiny day. Well here it goes I'm gonna tell you about my father's little fuck trip he sent me on in the Sound village. Yep that's right Orochimaru and his circus of whores, the one and only and you think my life is fucked up you just need to take a trip there…

My little trip starts like many stories with death, not much of one though some drunk bastard that didn't know who he was talking to, poor little shit reminds me of the day I killed my uncle…

"Gaara you shouldn't just randomly kill people that don't recognize you know?" said the rather shaky and fearful voice of my big sister my onee-chan she reminds me of mother so I love her though I don't show it…"Yeah Gaara you shouldn't just go killing people…" said another shaky voice, my last sibling he is the middle child Kankurou don't care much for him but he is my brother not that that ever stood for anything…"He was in my way besides didn't father want us to get to the Sound quick?" I tell them they shake when they hear my voice my god they have no backbone. "Of course Gaara we're sorry let's get going…" my brother says trying to calm me down it works slightly so we move on…

Two days later…

"Well isn't this such a happy fucking place…" My brother happened to grow a backbone during the trip and a few shinobi attacks. "Quiet Kankurou you don't know what goes on in here…I have heard horrible stories of Orochimaru-sama as well as his village…" My sister speaks up she is only arrogant when I'm not there so right now she has no backbone. We're greeted by a man that looks at my sister in a way that makes my blood boil, 'That's right fucker get a good look I'll see you tonight…' that would be what went through my head I think of course not what I say. "Why are we here?" I ask the man I marked as my first little private death in this place. "Well first I think you should like a tour of our place…Kabuto-sama was supposed to do it but he is busy!" I grunt the man dodges my question I already didn't like him.

So he leads us down into the worst place on Earth have you ever seen a brothel? Well imagine something ten times worse…Orochimaru kept the worst fucking company you could imagine I think I saw some bloody chains in one room what a fucker…Finally we come to stop in a room that's having a orgy my god if my life wasn't fucked up enough why do I have to see the snake whore getting off. He was in there with a couple of his young subordinates some pink hair girl whom I later found out was named Tayuya and then the other was called Kin. When snake boy was done with his little Lolita bitches he finally smiled nice and puts some goddamn clothes on.

Snake man finally gets dressed and his two little whores get themselves together the guy must have shit loads of children because of all this oh well not my problem. "Ah, the Siblings of the Sand! How delightful it is to see you all…" yeah fuck off snake man look at my sister like that again and your tongue won't be the only thing I rip off…He seems to understand on some level and he never looked at her like that again finally Tayuya and Kin run off which I found out later to be something quite new to me but right now we are in session. "Why are we here Orochimaru-sama?" I try to sound nice it comes off like I'm gonna rip his head off instead, "Because we are going to organize the strike on Konoha! Always good to be organized but Kabuto-kun isn't back from his assignment yet so I will have to ask you all to wait…" Of course…

So we get escorted to a room, I decide to go run around the crazy whorehouse and my siblings stay in their room. Remember what I said about Kin and Tayuya? Well here is were I found out what they were doing…I was walking down the halls I heard some strange moaning figured what the hell I'd go check it out what a mistake. I open the door and there it is Kin and Tayuya they had what I came to find was Tayuya's flute as some strange fuck device…Well when they finally noticed me the red head in the doorway they stopped and found a blanket. "What the fuck do you want little boy? Did you get lost from your cage?" That Tayuya she had a wicked tongue on her. Lucky for her I was in a good mood and figured I shouldn't go killing off our allies just yet. "I'm not a little boy…And I have no cage…I am Sabaku no Gaara…" If I could see inside them I bet their blood would have just frozen right about now. Haha I loved the effects my name had on people it was like they were waking up in a nightmare I relished in it.

"S-sorry Gaara-sama…" stuttered Kin she seemed to be the smart one Tayuya however bold and smart mouthed she might be knew what fear smelled like and I reeked of it. "W-what do you want here then Gaara?" Asked Tayuya once more, I had to think about this one figured I'd just say I was wondering what the noise was. "I came because I wanted to know what the noise was "What were you doing just now?" Well there you go my first encounters with all kinds of sexual relationships what a fucking nice place for it. They looked at each other and then at me before Tayuya explained, she was the man in that relationship heard she'd been fucked a lot by the rest of her teammates so she grew to hate men and like women.

"We were fucking you got a problem?" Tayuya said with her oh so smooth but wickedly sharp tongue, "Right…I see…" Kin blushed she seemed to want to say something I didn't know what. Tayuya nudged her and then sighed she looked over at me then they both stood up, "Is it really what you want Kin" Tayuya asked this one made me confused a bit, but Kin nodded next thing I knew I was on a one way trip to hell being strung up in some crazy underwater place with my skin melting off. What a fucking way to meet someone right? Oh well I wake up with a major headache and a wish something would just kill me but no of course the sand never allowed that one fucking demon. Well that wasn't the worst of my fears when I looked down I seemed to be pretty chain up and I was being unclothed. I think at that moment I believe I though something and it went like this, 'What did I ever do to you?' kind odd huh? Oh well there they were Kin, if she blushed anymore her head would turn into a cherry, Tayuya was hard at work she was stroking some part of me. The part I only used to dispose of waste, it was getting bigger fucked if I knew what was going on, fucked I could have been if I hadn't woken up. Before I knew it she had the thing in her mouth now that was a strange feeling that saliva the contractions and the sucking made me feel strange. Then shy old Kin came over to help and they had some lesbo thing before I decided I didn't like the chains no more. They broke and they jumped I was free and I was not a happy person they begged for mercy as I held them both by the neck, did I mention I'm very strong to? Hah bet you wouldn't expect it from a guy that uses the sand to do his dirty work huh?

Well I let them go since their faces were turning blue Tayuya messed herself she like the choking to much I guess, Kin did to what a whore house I wanted to go back home. Dear dad well I nearly got lucky today with two girls oh and remember to send me off with condoms next time you send me to this fucking whorehouse! Needless to say I was pissed off when I got my clothes on and headed to my room what I saw there really pissed me off bad not that I wasn't already pissed off bad. Kankurou looked like he had gotten an ass whooping but took out a couple of fuckers and guess who I found with his rod down my sister's throat? You guessed it! The fucker that was already on my death list well he was about to shove it in her body kind like what Orochimaru had done to Kin and Tayuya. Well the little bitch would find out that I was not feeling so forgiving anymore, he was lifted right off the ground, did I mention I was strong? Well let's see, first thing I did, take away his weapons, I ripped off his kunai pouch, both of his weapons. I reached down and grabbed his hard stick that he was daring to ram into my sister and I pulled, well I am strong right? The thing gave a nasty squelching sound and then the guy screamed bloody murder then I made him eat his own rod to shut him up.

Now I had a dick less freak with his own rod shoved down his throat, what oh what was I gonna do? Well I'll tell you I was gonna take him apart, I did it slow, took a kunai from his pouch and stabbed it to into his hand and pinned him to the wall behind him. Good old Ane-san slid back away to watch me work, she had a loving smile on her face who could blame her? I went to work on this guy I impaled his arms and legs to the wall and then I started to open him up, I dug the think into his shoulder and broke the bone and ripped his arm off. Had to keep him stead so I stuck another kunai into his shoulder, or what was left of it anyway, then I started on the other arm repeating the process. I made the sand stop the bleeding I wanted this fucker to feel every last moment of pain, I started on his legs and then finally I had just a torso sis was still smiling.

I looked at him and then I spoke nice and clear into his ear, "Want to fuck my sister now?" he weakly shook his head and I shoved the kunai into his stomach and started removing organs, he was still surprisingly alive to. Got to hand it to him for being so damn resilient but the end was near I took out his heart and let him watch it stop beating in my hand. The room was a blood mess and my sister had some of the fucker's love juice on her breasts and torso, but she got up and walked over to me and kissed me like a lover. I got to say I was pretty surprised then when she stopped shoving her tongue down my throat we woke my brother and got all dressed, I told Orochimaru to mail us the orders cause if I stayed there any longer I might end up killing all his subordinates he laughed and promised he would, what a fucker. And so we went back home, now that is one part of my history you better hope you never have to live.


End file.
